Dark Romance
by YamiRisa
Summary: Several years after reuniting with Johan, Judai realizes that they still have not gotten rid of their alter-egos. And things take a turn for the worse when Johan's alter-ego takes over and tries to make Judai turn into Haou. DarkSpiritshipping.


This is my first DarkSpiritshipping fanfic ever XD Actually it's my first thing ever with Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Well, beside that Ruby drawing I made some nights ago because I couldn't sleep XD It will be on Deviantart soon..

**Pairings: **DarkSpiritshipping (HaouxDarkJohan), Spiritshipping (JudaixJohan) and JudaixDarkJohan. (Is that also Spiritshipping or? XD)

**Warnings: **Sexual stuff but no lemon! I can't write a lemon yet.. ò.ó **I KNOW THAT HAOU IS NOT THE YAMI OF JUDAI AND THAT THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON! I ALSO KNOW THAT DARK JOHAN IS NOT A YAMI OF JOHAN AND THAT IT'S YUBEL WHO POSSESSED HIM! BUT THIS IS MY STORY, MY RULES, MY WORLD, SO DON'T SAID IT ANYMORE! If you're not happy about it, then don't read this oneshot, end of story!**

A big thanks to my beta Serina-phantom!^^ Thanks..

I hope you like it..^^

And now I'll just shut up so you can read x3 ..... Did you know that in the future our kids (when we have some of those little screaming monsters) will be going to a school where they learn card games!! :3

* * *

**Dark Romance**

* * *

The water trailed quietly and softly down his wet hair which hang down his shoulders, it always got longer when it was wet. His hands were placed on the white stone wall on each side of the shower as the water fell down on him. His eyes closed but if they were open they would be looking down on the white stone floor and if they were open then they would be showing their beautiful color or hazel brown.

He looked up and let the water continue to fall on his face, eyes still closed as he felt the water fall.

On the other side of the door to the bedroom was Johan Andersen, his boyfriend. It had been three years since he got out of Duel Academy. He had been missing the blue haired boy so much that he went to Denmark(1) to find him, and he found him.

His Johan had been dueling in the North and was still the number one duelist in the North. Judai had been searching for him, but couldn't find him until he asked the Duel Academy in the North if they could tell him where Johan Andersen were, and they told him where to find him. Of course Judai went to find him as quick as possible and soon he found his blue haired friend.

Soon after that they started their old relationship which they decided to stop when Johan had to leave Duel Academy again, and everything was find. Of course there was the normal fights and arguments there was in a relationship. But one thing wasn't all the great, and that one thing were Haou and the Dark-Johan. Those two had begun to come out a few times two years ago, and they would still come out this day today.

Judai nor Johan would know when their darker half would come, there was no signs, they just suddenly took over they body of their lighter halves.

He reached down and turned the shower off, shook his head so some of the water would leave his hair. He then grabbed a towel and dried his hair, then wrapped the towel around his hips and looked at his mirror image in the mirror.

Sometimes when he looked in the mirror he would see himself turn into Haou, his darker half, but only in a second or two and then he would see himself again. His hands were placed on each side of the sink, he leaned a little over the sink and looked down at the white sink.

A yawn escaped his lips,_ 'so tired'_ he thought and rubbed his eyes. Even after a cold and a warm shower he would still be tired, but that was normal for him. He wasn't a morning person like his Johan. Judai knew it was early in the morning right now because the alarm-clock woke him up half an hour ago. Today was Friday, his last work day this week. _'I love my job, but sometimes it's just to much to meet this early'_ he thought and yawned again.

A teacher at the North Duel Academy.

Johan was a teacher too, but today he couldn't go today because he were sick.

With another yawn escaping his perfect formed lips, he walked toward the bathroom door, wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and opened the door. He walked out of the bathroom and into the corridor, closed the door after him and then he walked down the corridor and toward the bedroom he and Johan shared together. Judai wrapped his fingers around the doorknob to the bedroom door, turned the doorknob and opened the door and then walked into the bedroom.

"Why is it so dark?" He muttered to himself,_ 'Johan woke up before me like always. Even when he's sick he's always up before me.' _He thought and tried to turn the light on, but no light came. He tried again and got the same result. "Why isn't the light working? Johan do you know why?" He asked and after a few seconds of waiting he got no answer. _'Maybe he's downstairs,'_ he thought and turned around to walk out of the bedroom again.

As he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and was about to turn it, he heard a evil but very quiet laugh coming from the darkest cornor of the bedroom. "W-who's there!?" He exclaimed and jumped around to see the person, but since it was so dark he couldn't see. "Johan?" He asked, but only got a laugh as a answer._ 'Don't tell me...'_ He trailed off and sweat started to run down his forehead. "You're the darker Johan?" It was a question.

A pair of orange colored eyes suddenly appeared in the dark cornor, they were glowing and smirking. "I want my Haou," an evil voice whispered, it was filled with lust, desire and a slight of it's owners crazyness. "My Haou," this time another evil laugh followed the words the voice spoke.

Then there was silence, but it quickly was interrupted by the sound of shoes pressing down on the floor as the person walked toward Judai. "Don't come closer! I mean it!" He said and started to walk backwards but he didn't get very far since he was already standing close to the door. _'Dammit.' _He thought as he glanced down on his hands, they were still wrapped around the doorknob. He looked back at the glowing orange eyes, "why are you out?" He asked.

Another laugh escaped the darker half of Johan. "Because my hikari(2) is weak today, a perfect change to get out, he he. And I really want my Haou, right now, right here," he grinned again and a evil smirk spread out on his lips. "So come out my little Haou, come out come out." He whispered.

Judai gulped and looked around with the hope of finding something there could stop the darker half of Johan. But his eyes found nothing, so he looked back at Johan who was suddenly standing in front of him, looking at him with lust in his eyes. He felt a finger under his chin, Johan moved Judai's head up so the brown haired boy looked up and into his evil orange eyes. "Come out Haou," he whispered with a seductive voice.

"Haou isn't here," Judai answered.

The darker side of Johan just laughed, then stopped almost as quickly as he had started and looked back down and into the hazel brown eyes of Judai. "Of course Haou is there. Haou's always there like I'm always in Johan. So little Judai, love of my hikari, let my Haou come out."

Judai shook his head furiously. "No and beside, I can't control when Haou can come out, he just comes."

"Well, then I have to make you weak, then Haou gets stronger and he can get out," Johan's yami grinned and leaned closer to Judai, pressing his strong body against Judai's smaller body. His knee pressed against Judai's member and his lips pressed against Judai's neck.

Judai gasped as he felt something wet lick his neck. _'No! Only Johan can do that...' _He thought and bit down his lips. "S-stop it," he said.

A smirk formed on Johan's lips. "Nope," he grinned and softly bit down on the soft neck of his beloved Haou's hikari. "Not until I have my Haou here," he whispered and pressed his knee harder against Judai's member, making Judai moan and then whimper.

"N-no!" Judai said. _'His body feels like Johans! Just with more muscles and a little more mature.' _He thought. Somehow he couldn't stop enjoying this since it was Johan's body, but still, it wasn't Johan's mind right now and the body had also changed a little. "Stop it."

"I don't feel like it," the yami of Johan murmured as he continue to press kisses on Judai's neck. "Beside I'm really horny now.. Can't you feel it?" he grinned and pressed his body harder against Judai's. "Feel it? I need Haou now."

Judai whimpered again, it felt so good yet so wrong. He had to stop this, what would Johan not think of him when he could take over the body again? Would his Johan even now about this? Sometimes they could remember what happened when their darker halves had been out and sometimes they couldn't. Sometimes they could only remember a little of it. "T-this is wrong! What would Haou say when he finds out y-you do this to me-Ah!" he moaned as he felt the darker half of Johan bite down on his neck, and then licked as if he was saying sorry.

"Haou will know that I only do this to get you out," Johan grinned and straightened back up so he could look down and into Judai's hazel brown eyes.

A smirk spread out on Johan's lips, "you're so beautiful.. But of course you are, you look like my Haou... But your eyes are different.. I hate your eyes," he grinned and wrapped his fingers around Judai's wrists and placed the wrists against the wall above Judai's head. He smirked again and chuckled as he looked down at the nervous brown haired boy. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" Judai protested as he tried to get out of Johan's strong grib on his wrists. "Just leave me alone! Let Johan take over again." He answered as a demand. He hated the darker side of Johan.

Johan chuckled again, "I think I know how to make you weak so my Haou can take over," he whispered with a very seductive voice.

A sweat drop trailed down Judai's face as he gulped and looked more nervous. "What?" He asked.

"This," Johan whispered with a more loving voice as he leaned down and plalced his lips on Judai's. Judai gasped because of the sudden gisp and Johan took that as an invitation and his tongue went right into Judai's mouth, roaming every cornor of the sweet mouth of his beloved's lighter half. He continue to roam inside the mouth, then turned to the tongue and started to play with it. He was listening to Judai's small whimpers and that only made Johan enjoy this teasing more than he already did.

One of Johan's hands moved from Judai's wrists and placed itself on Judai's chest, and then Johan began to run his fingers seductively around Judai's soft body. He pressed his knee harder against Judai's member, earning a moan from Judai.

Suddenly the kiss turned more passionate.

Johan felt Judai kiss back. Their tongues ran around each other until Johan took a break from the tongue playing and let Judai take over. A grin spread out on Johan's lips as he felt Judai's sweet tongue roam every cornor of his mouth. His grip on Judai's wrists loosened and as he did that, Judai's hands went down to touch every part of Johan's chest, then they went up to Johan's shoulders and the arms wrapped themselves around Johan's neck and Judai pulled Johan down a little.

With a smirk, Johan moved back, his lips still touching Judai's. "Well, my little Haou.. I missed you," he whispered and opened his eyes to look at his beloved Haou. Haou wasn't wearing only a towel like Judai did. No, Haou was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a long black trendcoat and his eyes weren't hazel brown, they were a darker color of yellow with a black ring around them.

Haou smirked back, "I see you had so much work to do," he whispered as he opened his eyes and looked into Johan's evil orange colored eyes.

"I had. Next time please don't stay back for so long, I had to do so many things toward Judai.. I don't like it at all, I only want to do that with you, not him." Johan answered and moved down to Haou's neck. "I only love you."

"I know you only love me Johan, but you still did it." Haou answered with half of his voice filled with anger because of what Johan did to Judai, and the other half filled with lust and love. "You have to make up for it," he grinned as he grabbed Johan's hands and ran them over his own body with them.

A smirk spread out on Johan's lips. "I think I'll enjoy that," he grinned and took control over his own hands again and placed them on Haou's ass. "Come my little princess," and with those words he pulled Haou up in his arms, holding in the bridal-style and walked right toward Judai and Johan''s bed.

"Johan! Johan put me down!" Haou demanded coldly as he tried to get out of Johan's arms by removing them, but Johan's grib was to strong. Johan had always been the stronger one, but the weaker one when it came to the powers of darkness. "Johan!"

"What is it my little prince?" Johan grinned and threw Haou on the bed, and before Haou could sit up, Johan had moved down and was sitting on Haou's hips, holding Haou's arms above his head with a grin on his face.

Haou growled angrily, "I'm not a princess!" He hissed like a cat.

Johan found that extremely cute. "I'm sorry, then, my little supreme king." He grinned and leaned down toward Haou's neck and licked softly on it, tasting the sweet taste of his beloved one. Haou did indeed taste better than Judai, he was happy to replace the taste of Judai. Sometimes he could spend many hours thinking about this, how could Haou taste different from Judai when they shared the same body? Maybe it was because he loved Haou and not Judai? But right now he didn't want to spend time thinking on this, no, right now he wanted to make his love happy.

A big bright red blush spread out on Haou's cheeks. He looved to the side and bite down his lips as he tried to not look back at Johan, but he couldn't stop it and he looked back as Johan began to chuckle. "Problems Haou?" Johan grinned and Haou just pounted. "You look so cute when I call you my supreme king, I know you get all embrasssed when I call you that.. And that pount makes you look far to cute, it shouldn't be illegal."

Haou's eyes widened a bit. "I'm not cute! How dare you to call me cute," he said as he tried to sit up, but Johan's grib on his wrists were to strong, making Haou feel so weak, he hated it when he felt weak, but Johan always made him feel weak when it came to such strenght that didn't have anything to do with their powers of darkness.

"To me you're cute," Johan purred, leaned down and kissed Haou's lips.

Haou allowed Johan entrance and soon their tongues began to move together in a dance of tongue and wetness. "Johan," Haou moaned and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, pulling Johan down. Why did Johan's kisses always have such a power over him? He loved it yet hated it. "Mmm," he moaned again. His hands moved toward Johan's hair and his fingers ran through the soft blue hair. The most softest thing he ever had touched, Johan's hair didn't look soft at all, but in truth, it was soft like silk.

"Haou," Johan moaned while he kissed Haou. His hands were running up and down on Haou's sides, he knew Haou loved that. He then broke the kiss and kissed Haou's jaw, then moved down to the neck were he continued to kiss while Haou's hands moved around on Johan's body.

"Ah Johan," Haou moaned as Johan bit down on his collorbone, Johan then did it again, "ah!" Haou moaned again, he always moaned when Johan bit down on his collarbone, and he knew that Johan loved the sounds he made when he bit down on the collarbone. He then felt Johan lick as if he apologized.

Johan's hands went down to Haou's pants, he opened them and let one of his hands run toward Haou's member, he placed his hand on it and started to rub it hard. A happy smirk spread out on his lips as he listened to the moans and other sounds Haou was making. "Ah! Ah! J-Joha-Ah!" Johan grinned and leaned down to Haou's collarbone and kissed it while his hand opened Haou's trendcoat and then pulled it off Haou's body. He groaned as he noticed that Haou was also wearing a black shirt. "Do you always have to wear so much clothes?" He whispered and looked down at Haou who's eyes were half closed, filled with lust, desire, passion and love.

"I like to tease you," Haou grinned, he noticed that Johan had stopped the rubbing and that made him a little annoyed, he wanted Johan to continue, so therefore he started to rub himself against Johan's hand, which made Johan grin like crazy.

"Eager today eh?" Johan grinned and kissed Haou again, another passionate kiss, and then pulled the shirt of Haou and then started to kiss down on Haou's chest. In their passionate heat he almost forgot that he didn't want Haou to relase yet, but as he started to feel some of Haou's relase through the black boxers, he moved his hand away making Haou groan annoyed of the loss of the feeling and rubbing that he loved so much. "Sorry love, you know how I want it," he grinned and then pulled Haou's pants off, then the boxers.

Haou shivered as the cold air in the room hit his heated member, one of his arms placed over his head while his otherh and was laying beside his head, a blush spread out on his cheeks and he was panting and sweating.

Johan liked the sight of this very much and it just made him more hard and made him want Haou more. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he looked at Haou. "The most beautiful being in the world," one of his hands moved to Haou's cheeks and as he started to stroke the soft cheek of the supreme king, he moved back on top of Haou.

Haou couldn't help but smile of the words. "No, you're the most beautiful being," he whispered as he leaned up, placed his hands on each side of Johan's cheeks and capture the lips softly.

Johan smiled and kissed softly back. As their kiss turned into a passionate one, he took of his clothes, never breaking the kiss. When he was only in boxers, he felt Haou's hands on them and he smiled as Haou pulled the boxers off with his perfect hands. Johan then pulled Haou up in his lap, his arms wrapped around Haou's waist and Haou's arms wrapped around his arms. He felt Haou move a little on his lap, and he then also started to move. Their member rubbing against each other as they kissed passionate and touched each other in every way they could think of with their hands.

"I love you," Haou whispered.

Johan grinned, "I love you too," and then he pushed Haou back down on the bed.

A few hours later yellow eyes opened.

Haou sat up, pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. He were still naked. He and Johan had been making love to each other a few times and they had spend the whole day doing it. He turned his head to the side and looked down at Johan with eyes there could only be described with jealousy.

Softly, trying not to make a sound, he moved on top of Johan, sitting on Johan's stomach and with his fingers softly wrapping themselves around Johan's neck as he looked down at Johan's beautiful, peaceful and sleeping face. "How could you," he whispered. "You touched Judai like that..."

His hand started to tightened around the neck. He hated it when Johan did such things to Judai to get him out, hated it with all he could. His Johan was only allowed to touch him like that, not Judai, even if they shared the same body. Sometimes he felt that Johan did it because he also liked Judai, even if he did say that he only loved Haou. "How dare you," he hissed angrily.

Suddenly he felt hands placed on top of his own. He blinked and looked down at Johan's face, not sure when he looked away.

Johan's eyes were opened, showing off their orange color. A smile was spread out on his lips, "I only did it to get you out," he said, he felt Haou's grib on his neck softened, at that he pulled the hands away from his neck and pulled Haou down to Haou was laying with his chin resting against Johan's chest. "I love you Haou, only you, I could never love Judai." He whispered as his hands ran through Haou's hair.

"How can I believe you?" Haou whispered, his eyes closed.

"Listen to your heart," Johan answered and smiled as he looked at Haou's beautiful and peaceful face.

Haou's eyes opened and he looked bakc at Johan. "Just promise me that you won't do it like that ever again," he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on Johan's chest before he went back to sleep.

"I promise.."

* * *

Johan yawned and woke up, he sat up and stretched his whole body as he moved his arms high in the air and yawned again, he then rubbed his emerald eyes and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. "What happened?" He whispered tiredly and closed his eyes to think.

A teasing smirk spread out on his lips as he remembered everything that happened yesterday. He looked down at Judai and smiled, "oi, oi Judai wake up." He said and started to caress Judai's cheek softly. "Judai?" He called with a smile on his face. He looked down at Judai's face and saw a smile placed on his lips. He loved to look at Judai when he were sleeping, the brown haired boy looked too cute, like an angel when he slept. "Judai, wake up."

Johan rolled his eyes as no sign of awakening came from Judai, so he leaned down and kissed Judai on the lips.

Hazel brown eyes opened up as he felt the kiss. He smiled and was about to kiss back when he remembered everything yesterday. He sat right up and looked at Johan with wide yes. "I didn't get to work yesterday!" He exclaimed.

Johan began to laugh. "Like it's the first time you didn't get to work," he said as he laughed, watching his panic filled boyfriend.

"It's not funny Johan!" Judai said and pounted, his arms crossed over his chest, making him look so cute in Johan's eyes.

"I think it is," Johan grinned and then noticed that they both where still naked.

Judai saw the look in Johan's eyes and tilted his head to the side, "what?" He asked.

A grin spread out on Johan's lips and then he jumped on Judai, "let's have some fun!" He grinned.

"I had enough 'fun' yesterday!" Judai answered, but soon he was lost in the passion with his boyfriend.

* * *

Wow, my first DarkSpiritshipping fanfic XD I really hope you liked it!

Please review x3

**(1)** I heard and read that Johan is from Denmark! (I'm too XD) Which I think is so awesome! I didn't know if it was true, but I read some comments on the GX episodes while I was watching GX, and many of them wrote that Johan is from Denmark! When I thought about it, his name is danish. Johan is a very used name in Denmark, and Andersen is a danish name which is also very used!^w^  
**  
(2)** Well, in Yugioh, Yami is the darker half of Yugi, so he is called a yami while Yugi is called a Hikari XD The same with Bakura, he's a Yami, Ryou's a Hikari! So therefore I also call the good Johan er hikari and the dark Johan a yami.. XD **(****I KNOW THAT HAOU IS NOT THE YAMI OF JUDAI AND THAT THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON! I ALSO KNOW THAT DARK JOHAN IS NOT A YAMI OF JOHAN AND THAT IT'S YUBEL WHO POSSESSED HIM! BUT THIS IS MY STORY, MY RULES, MY WORLD, SO DON'T SAID IT ANYMORE! If you're not happy about it, then don't read this oneshot, end of story!)**

Please review and tell me what you think^^ You'll get a cookie.. ò.ó


End file.
